Reassurance
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Normally it was hard to unnerve or worry a person like Tae Takemi and she was proud of that. For better or for worse one person had a way to worry her, and she also happened to be dating that same person. No one said love was easy, but with Akira she knew it was certainly worth the risks. Akira/Tae lemon set during December.


**I'm happy to see Light Bringer got such a positive reception so I decided to do a follow up, sort of. A relatively kink-free Joker/Tae lemon since there seem to be so few of them.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

When Tae thought she'd have a live-in boyfriend she wasn't quite sure what to expect, none of her relationships ever made it that far. According to some it'd be the make it or break it point of the partnership. If they could stand waking up and seeing each other every day then it meant there was a chance for them, if not then things were bleak. Personally Tae didn't quite believe in that since if she was willing to let said person into her home on a daily basis than that was one goal already cleared. All these thoughts and notions had to be thrown out the window when her latest boyfriend was practically forced to move-in with her on account of the fact he was a wanted criminal, supposedly dead, and also still recovering from what one could describe as a "Jack-Brauer-style interrogation".

Oh, and said boyfriend was sixteen years old, just little over half her age.

Needless to say things had not gone as Tae thought they would when it came to romance, but then again, if they did she'd be quite bored.

Turning over she examined Akira's sleeping face with unease, the night his friends had brought him into her clinic still replaying in her mind like a broken recording. Tae Takemi had rarely been frightened, there were times she'd come close, but she'd never quite broken down as she did the night she watched the announcement proclaiming the capture and supposed suicide of the Phantom Thieves' leader. She distinctively remembered feeling her heart stop as her brain struggled to process the news as best she could. It wasn't until she heard the knock on her door as she was about to close up and opened it to find him hung between the arms of two of his friends. Tae remembered the first thing she zeroed in on where his lips, the second she caught him breathing if only shallowly she felt her frantic heart return to a somewhat normalized pace.

" _What in God's name were you thinking?!"_ She'd shouted at him the moment he'd regained consciousness the following day. Any sense of composure and dignity had been lost as all the fear and anger she'd held in came gushing out in that instant. It had been a rocky start to a rocky day, one they were still both trying to recover from. From there life had become a little more…complicated, she ran her clinic while he stayed home and recovered, and stayed out of public sight. One of his teachers, one he was reportedly close with, covered for him at school so they at least had a layer of covering. It wasn't perfect, but it was manageable.

"I'll go make breakfast." He said suddenly sitting up stretching his arms upwards. "Any requests?" He questioned turning to her.

"You know just regular toast will do." She coolly answered moving her hand on top of his beneath the sheets. "You don't have to spoil me."

"Actually I do because one, I'm living in your home, and two, I'm your boyfriend. It's kind of my job now."

Tae couldn't suppress the girlish laugh that welled up inside of her. Normally she'd walk off any overly romantic attempts at flirting, but with Akira she never could. By some unknown means he found a way to make it work with his charms. "Tempting, but scrambled eggs will do just fine. Something tells me it's going to be a busy day."

Watching him get up and move towards the kitchen one never would have suspected just a week ago he was nearly on death's door. Akira always told her that it was because of her and from time to time Tae bought that. He wasn't walking with a limp or having trouble with his vision so that meant he was able enough to walk and go out, but that's exactly what worried her. If there was one thing she learned about Akira it was that he was a daredevil, and being a doctor she knew that was _not_ a good thing.

She'd developed a habit of watching him cook ever since he'd moved in with her. She'd stand in the doorway and silently watching him get more use out of her little kitchen then she ever did. It was actually quite miraculous what he'd learned how to do in the several months he'd lived above a coffee shop, whenever she questioned him about it he only replied his "boss" had taught him well. Given the often delicious results Tae found it hard to argue with him. Tae wasn't used to home cooked meals, hell, she just knew the basics about cooking and most days that was enough for her. She supposed this was one positive to having to temporarily house her boyfriend.

Already knowing she was behind him turned his head towards her shooting the blue-haired doctor a faint grin. "You know, instead of watching you could come over here and let me teach you."

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine here watching you work your little culinary magic." She answered with a shake of her head. He merely chuckled then went back to his cooking. Times like this Tae found it hard to tell if her boyfriend was merely toying with her or not. Sitting down at the kitchen table she released another yawn just as a plate of freshly cooked eggs was laid out before her. Not a minute later and a fully filled glass of orange juice was placed alongside it. "You really know how to act like a gentleman, don't you?" She cracked shooting him a sly smirk.

"Well, I am a _gentleman_ thief, kind of comes with the title, especially when dealing with a lady I respect and love." He stated with a mock bow.

"Do you plan on going out today?" She off-handedly asked as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"You mean do I plan on going out with the others?" His response was somewhat withdrawn and distant, meaning he'd already deciphered the second meaning of her words. Their eyes met in a brief clash that neither was sure they wanted to win or lose. Though she tried to hide it Akira saw worry in her hazel eyes, concern for his well-being. Seeing such killed the warm atmosphere they'd woken up to barely half an hour ago. "Nothing's concrete yet, I can still call up everyone and say I can't make it." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either. At this point scheduling had become a problem because they were on a clock. Unless they stole Shido's heart by the day of the election, well, Akira really didn't want to think about that part.

Tae took a deep breath before responding, something she only did after she'd done a great deal of thinking. "It's…important, isn't it?" His silenced lips was the only answer she needed. Sighing she rubbed her forehead then turned to the calendar on the wall. She knew what it felt like to work on a deadline, knew what it looked like. Ever since he'd come to stay with her he'd spent long periods of time staring at the cloak with a mixture of unease and sometimes cold focus. "What's the deadline?" Tae finally asked feeling she'd done enough beating around the bush.

"December Eighteenth, the day of the election." He automatically responded knowing the battle was lost.

When Akira told him their real enemy was Masayoshi Shido she'd admittedly did a double take. "Figures." She merely offered. "In that case you better get ready, that's less than a week from now."

"Seriously? Just like that you're going to let me go?" Akira asked somewhat surprised.

"Akira, I realized I had to take this whole Phantom Thief business seriously when you showed up at my clinic looking like you'd just fought the entire Japanese Yakuza. Believe me, I love my dark humor, but this really isn't the time for it." In one bold move she reached across the table and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Just…promise me you'll be careful. Please?"

Any time Tae stopped joking or dropped any pretenses of hiding her emotions he knew it was serious. Internally Akira felt a sharp spear of guilt penetrate him, it was barely past eight and he'd already made her worry. _Smooth move Kurusu, real smooth._

 _ **To be fair it's this or lying to her, in which case she's see past your lies and be even angrier with you. I'm afraid there's just no winning this one, master.**_

 _Thanks for the words of wisdom Arsene._ The teenager mentally snorted. Returning his attention to his beloved he return her grasp. "I promise, I'll be careful. No broken bones or lacerations." He tried to offer her a smile, and was grateful when she returned it.

"Oh good, that just leaves bullet wounds, possible third degree burns, frostbite, concussions, and radiation." Somedays Akira was thankful Tae never really pressed him how he managed to rack up so many unconventional injuries in a place such as Tokyo, and without raising too much suspicion. "Alright then, what are you going to need, tell me so I can get it set up before you go out."

"Thanks Tae." Akira smiled before the two of them continued eating their breakfast.

Unbeknownst to the two their meal was being observed by a certain blue-eyed black-furred feline. He'd stealthily climbed up the two lower floors of the apartment complex up to their kitchen window to watch the two. Through a slight crack Akira had made when he was sure his girlfriend wasn't looking he'd wiggled his way in. From there it was a trivial issue staying out of sight until the back-alley doctor kissed her love goodbye and left him to himself.

"You're good." Morgana commented scaling up his owner's back until he was perched on his shoulder.

"Only as good as I have to be." Akira answered, his words heavy.

"You know we can always wait a day, it's not going to kill us."

"This the last palace, the one that probably matters more than any of the others." The Phantom Thieves' leader countered filling a fire burn within his chest. "If we can steal Shido's heart we can end this, make him pay for everything he's done and everyone he's hurt. Once we steal his heart I can get my life back and my girlfriend can stop worrying I'm going to go out and get myself killed."

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure she already does that, that she's been doing that since you two started dating." It was tough to hear, but Morgana knew it had to be said. Once the dishes were cleaned Akira found his way back to the dinner table where he sat down while Mona sat before him. "You know I'm not trying to tell you to live your life, just cautioning you when I feel I have to."

"Yeah, I know. You told me that when I told you I confessed to Tae." Akira still remembered the evening he'd arrived back at Leblanc and told Morgana he'd confessed to Tae his feelings. They'd been discussing it and all its implications, and all of it promptly went out the window when he told the Persona-wielding feline he'd told the goth doctor he wanted a relationship, without consulting him first. All things considered things went rather well, they'd gotten lucky. "I guess I just liked to pretend it wasn't there, even when I saw it on her face."

 _ **No one ever said dating a criminal was easy.**_

 _ **Indeed, if anything, one would find better luck courting the village fool.**_

Akira tried to ignore the metaphysical beings hovering above his and Morgana's heads. Having Arsene speak to him was one thing, but when he had conversations with other Personas he instinctively felt the urge to tune out. "If I thought it was going to be easy I wouldn't have done it guys." He said somewhat annoyed.

While Morgana kept his mouth shut Zorro looked down at him with squinted eyes. _**No, from what Arsene tells me you merely took a leap of faith and hoped for the best.**_

 _ **But it worked didn't it?**_ The red-clad Persona chuckled crossing his legs as he usually did when speaking to either his master or others. Just as his human half opened his mouth to speak she placed a clawed over his black fluffy hair to silence him. _**Gentlemen, I do believe we're making much ado about nothing. What matters is the good doctor has sworn to secrecy thus we need not worry about her betrayal. Her heart is strong least she would have turned away our fair Wild Card.**_

Slightly shocked Akira looked up at his red-clad other self. Usually Arsene was cryptic as hell, but when he was open and blunt it usually meant he was speaking from the heart. The fact he'd praised Tae while reassuring them somewhat added to the mood.

"He's right." Morgana said looking Akira dead in the eye. "Believe me, if there's anyone who's uneasy it's me. We're all trying to deal with this as best we can Akira, all of us from what happened with Akechi to…it's a lot." He sighed hanging his head while the two Personas went deathly silent. "She's going to worry, hell, anyone in her position would worry. To be honest when I'm away from you _I_ worry." That caught Akira by surprise which was all the more reason for Morgana to say what he'd been holding in for almost half a month. "We've been together since this whole thing started. We've been partners, roommates, teammates…friends, almost…family. Ever since Sae's Palace you've been soldiering on like a man on a mission, sure it's admirable, but…"

His hands fell over his eyes as an invisible hammer slammed right into his face. It was times like this he hated, when the full weight of what he'd gotten caught up in came crashing down on him like an avalanche. Most days he believed he did a good job of holding it all in, but then that was when he was only thinking about himself. He could push through almost anything, it'd become a part of who he was, but those around him were a different story. _Maybe it's time I slowed it down a bit._

Seeing his take out his phone Morgana got curious, "What are you doing?"

"Texting everyone telling them to take the day off."

"But-"

"We have time Mona," His shoulders were relaxed and his posture was lax, like a great burden had been taken off his shoulders. "The longest it's ever taken us to clear a Palace is twelve days, we're running at five so we've got time."

That same grin he wore when they tackled Kamoshida's Palace was plastered all over his face. Seeing it somehow made Morgana feel better. "That's an arrogant assumption, Joker."

"What's a day of work lost when it's spent enjoying yourself?" He grinned. It was by no mistake behind him the talking feline could make out the flaming grin of the Pillager of Twilight. "Go back to Futaba and spend the day with her, I know she's been on edge too."

"Alright, alright. You're the boss." He was halfway to the window when he stopped and turned around. "What are you going to do?"

Before responding Akira looked to the door. "Spend the day trying to figure out how I can thank a certain someone for going so far for me."

* * *

"Finally." Tae sighed finishing up closing her clinic for the day. Her instincts had been right in that it had indeed been a long day. The minute she'd walked in she'd be flooded with patients asking for everything from prescriptions to having to be treated for some noticeable injuries like fractured bones and such. Her reputation as a town doctor had certain spread and brought with it a crop of new patients for her to treat. She supposed that was another thing she owed to Akira. "Akira," His name rolled off her lips like the late fall wind that blew through the street. Looking up at the darkening sky she wondered if her oh so young and cocky boyfriend was home yet or if he was still out adventuring. "Heh, look at me, I go from not caring if he loses an arm or a leg to this." Though she'd never say it Tae had to admit love had indeed changed her.

As she walked down the busy road towards her apartment she couldn't help but wonder if her boyfriend was safe. Considering the circumstances that's all she could really ask for, as long as he was alive then there was a chance they'd see each other again. Again, she couldn't help but laugh at how rapidly their situation had changed.

By the time she made it back to her apartment darkness had quickly fallen over Tokyo and the night life had begun. Rather than spend the time out wondering the town she figured it was best to get home, she just didn't have the strength for a night of exploring. "Odds are I'm going to be up all night anyway." She muttered twisting the key then turning the knob.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to be worried about you." Tae blinked once upon realizing someone had actually heard her. The lights were on and there was someone sitting at the dinner table directly in front of her-Akira. He was sitting in the exact same sit, granted he was wearing a different set of clothes, jeans and a black shirt meaning he must have gone out at some point. A quick look around the kitchen told her so as she noticed a few items that weren't there before. "You're…back." She started hanging her coat up on the door hanger. She scanned his body for any sign of injuries, surprisingly finding there were none.

"I didn't go out with the others." He finally admitted feeling her eyes examining his body. "I stayed home, did some cleaning and shopping then waiting for you to come home." Akira explaining giving her a half smile as she walked right past him towards her room.

"You know you don't have baby me." She called from their shared room. "I'm a big girl ya' know, I can handle you staying out past your curfew, hell, I may enjoy the private time to myself."

"I just decided I'd rather have some private time with you."

Standing in the doorway she stood before him in an oversized t-shirt and if he had to guess, a pair of undies. Her gaze was fixed solely on him, a dozen different emotions running through her eyes. Akira said nothing as he removed his glasses, placing them on the table then walking over. Tae accepted him with open arms, happily hiking her legs up so he could carry her to the foot of the bed.

Just before she went in for the kiss Tae took a second to admire the beauty that was Akira's face free of his glasses. He obviously didn't need them, yet he wore them anyway, calling them a protective mask against the outside world. As convoluted as it was Tae could believe that, she wasn't that kind of doctor, but she was skilled enough in psychology to know when someone wanted to put up walls against the outside world. When she realized she returned his romantic feelings she felt happy knowing he wouldn't put up those walls with her, silly as it was it made her feel special. As they kissed she always found her hands running up the side of his face, happily enjoying the cool feel of his skin before moving onto his unruly mass of black hair. With her hands firmly gripping his face she let the rest of her body fall against his.

Akira caught her without a struggle, then he let himself fall on top the bed, still sitting upright holding his girlfriend by the waist as they made out. His hands roamed the free range of her backside and waist while hers do the same to his black curls. Tae's silky legs were on either side of his waist, locking him in, not that he had a desire to go anywhere at the moment. They pull back for a quick breath of air then they're back at it again, the cycle repeats itself even as the younger of the two allowed his back to hit the soft mattress. Akira enjoyed the feeling of Tae on top of him, her slowly surveying every inch of his body when her hands. He wondered how long she'd wanted to do this without fear or worry of him rejecting her. Breaking for another breath of air Akira sat up and took the time to examine Tae's face; it wasn't often he got to see her looking so red faced and disheveled.

Tae was extremely aware of her heart thundering inside her chest, screaming for her to take the high schooler right there. She would do so in time, but until then she wanted to take a minute to appreciate the male specimen that was Akira Kurusu. A single red-painted nail slid across the top of his scalp, in response she felt his fingers begin to dip beneath the rim of her undies. "Feeling a little impatient?" She teased rocking her hips forward a little getting a nice grunt out of him. Suddenly he buried his face in the crux of her neck, planting soft kisses along her body while his fingers finally snaked beneath her underwear. "Thanks for answering my question, Akira." Tae laughed happily tracing circles along the lower part of his body.

"From where I'm sitting it seems like you're pretty eager too." The teen coolly replied.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Call it a hunch, or a gut feeling." Akira answered moving one hand away from her waist and towards her stomach. Moving upwards he eventually found her bra-covered breasts, a soft squeeze gave him a pleasurable moan from the mouth of the woman he loved. Smirking he kept one hand on her ass and the other on her breast. "Like I said before, you're really cute when you let your walls come down."

A part of Tae wanted to tell him to cut the flattery, but she knew what Akira was saying wasn't flattery, not at all. With great pains she gripped his hand and removed it from her breast, using her other she pushed her boyfriend down onto his back. "Ya' know, sometimes I wonder why I haven't removed that silver tongue of yours."

Despite the thinly veiled threat Akira chuckled. "If you did you'd never have the pleasure of hearing my voice." Her smile morphed into a devilish grin that made his blood race and his heart skip a few beats. Whereas most people would have been a little terrified of this situation Akira was actually getting turned on, greatly. Being straddled by the gorgeous goth doctor dressed in nothing but her undies and an oversized t-shirt was practically his dream come true. Rather than say anything she gripped the edges of his shirt and shot him a look, he got the message and raised his arms open allowing her to pull the white cloth off and throw it to the wayside. With a clean view of his body he heard her breath momentarily catch in her throat. "Tae," He whispered caressing her cheek with his right palm. Her hand fell over his as her eyes wondered down his scar-ridden body.

Sometimes Tae wondered why in the hell she ever fell in love with a person who risked their life on a day to day basis. Sure she'd heard from people how stressful it was being married to soldiers, police officers, and the like, but she'd always internally shrugged them off believing she'd never know the feeling. _Fate's cruel, isn't it?_ The blue-haired woman whispered to herself running her red nails along every scar and bruise Akira had over his torso. She'd tended to almost all of them, each one bit by bit cluing her in on the true identity of her seemingly innocent guinea pig. No normal high schooler could work up an injury count like Akira could: second and third degree burns, bruises, broken bones, puncture wounds, slashing wounds, poison, and from time to time gunshot wounds. "Tell me something, do you enjoy cheating death?" Her words were flat and emotionless, a clear contradiction to her true feelings.

Akira detected those feeling hidden away behind her mask of neutrality. Looking into her eyes she saw him awaiting his response; the time for jokes had past. "I…do. I'd be lying if I said I don't anymore, don't get me wrong, I…I know I have to be more careful, but…" Maybe there was something wrong with his head. Perhaps those goons interrogating him had been onto something when they said he'd had a screw loose to challenge someone as powerful as the future prime minister and think he could get away with it. Gathering his resolve he forced Tae to look at him. Though she was trying hard not to the worry was showing in her eyes. It pained Akira to know end to see her scared for him, if anything it made him want to kick himself for putting the woman he loved through this kind of torture. "Hey, I love flittering with danger, but she's still a second contender to you." He tried to offer. "As long as you're here, I promise I'll keep coming back."

Stupid, ridiculous, completely and utterly childish, those were all the things Tae wanted to shout at him. And yet, looking into those deep grey pools of steely determination she found herself believing every last word. "I wish I knew how you did that." Lowering her head a little she obscured her eyes from his viewpoint. Gently grasping his hand and moving it back down against the bed she hunched over him. "I've seen people bleed out to death right before me, spend their last moments coughing up blood or their bodies experiencing seizures so bad I thought their chests were going to explode. After a while I got used to those terribly things to the point I get scared I've gone dead inside. Then you come along, my dear little guinea pig. You single handedly help me move on from my past grief, restore my medical reputation, and to top it all off…you steal my heart. When I think about losing you I…I…"

Akira didn't wait for her to finish. In seconds Tae found herself protectively wrapped in the arms of her sixteen year-old lover. At first she was a little stunned, but eventually she melted into the embrace finding comfort in the abundant warmth of her boyfriend. It was times like this Tae felt she saw the "real" Akira Kurusu, the man that was selfless, daring, and most of all committed. In one swift move he could make all her worries vanish leaving her in a state of near total bliss.

"I'm sorry I make you feel that way." Akira muttered into her neck. His eyes were dark and focused, a far cry from his usual expression. "Believe me when I say I don't _ever_ want you to feel that scared, not for me."

"That's…just it though." Calmly pushing him away so there was some breathing room between them Tae mustered up all her inner courage. No man had ever come close to making her feel this one about them or herself. To her it just further drove home the point that Akira was something different, that he was something special she didn't want to lose. She didn't care if he was almost twice her junior or that he was a criminal. "Akira, whenever I think about losing you I get scared, but in a way…I'm grateful for that fear." Almost immediately confusion consumed his face. "I told you how numb I'd gotten to death, of watching people slip away. Looking back, I can't help but think about how close I was to becoming too jaded and cynical to keep practicing medicine. I lost faith in my skills and people. I didn't think anyone wanted me so I didn't have any reason to want anyone else. What I'm trying to say is…I was becoming…dead on the inside." Feeling a great weight fall off her shoulders she leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together. "Then I met you. Because of you I remembered I still had things I wanted to do with my life: cure the sick, help the needy, travel the world, and most of all, live a life where I was happy. Thanks to you…I am happy, happier than I've ever been." With both arms wrapped around his neck she was able to pull him into a passionate kiss he eagerly returned. All her inner most feelings came out in that second. Their breaths were hot and heavy when they finally pulled away. Tae took some time to catch her breath before she continued speaking. "When a person can't feel fear they can't live life, fear isn't a weakness, it's what gives us the strength to get up every day and push onwards. When a person lives without fear they're only living a half-life because deep down they've already given up."

Akira couldn't argue with her words, mostly because deep down inside he knew she had a point. Sure he'd been scared in the past, plenty of times he'd taken the leap and worried he wouldn't make the jump. Even when he landed safely there was always that lingering thought in the back of his mind of what if he didn't make it. Being the strong-willed person he was he refused to give into those thoughts, instead he preferred using them to calculate so he could better next time. In a way he let fear drive him just as much as his passion. "Still, I don't like putting you through this. It's not fair to you after everything you've been through."

"What's not fair is the fate of the country being in the hands of a bunch of kids because everyone else was too scared to get off their asses and do something." Tae sighed finally letting some anger break through. No matter how many times she went over the story it still sounded oh so ludicrous to her. Why was it the one guy she began to have serious feelings for suddenly had the weight of all of Japan on his shoulders and a target on his back the size of Mt. Fuji? "I hate how complicated life can get, but people like you, people I love, make me happy I'm still able to enjoy it. If it means holding onto you I'll happily take all the fear and doubt that comes with being your doctor and your girlfriend." This time she buried her head into the crux of his neck while his hands soothed her. "When you promise me something, I don't know why, but I can't help but believe you. I feel like some love struck middle schooler, you have any idea how much that irritates me?"

Despite the emotionally charged mood Akira couldn't help but laugh. "You've mentioned it a few times, I think what you mean to say is why is it you find it so damn appealing."

"Because you give me hope." Tae answered point blank. "The more darkness you see the more cynical you get, the harder it is to see the light. I lost sight of it then you helped me find it again. I know you've got a lot of responsibilities to different people, but I…" As a doctor Tae knew she couldn't play favorites when it came to patients. Through her medical training she'd been taught never to mix personal feelings with work. That line grew increasingly blurry as she continued treating Akira. "I'm sorry if I sound selfish. I'm babbling on like some halfwit trying to make a terminal disease sound like a bad case of allergies, it's pathetic."

"No, in fact quite the opposite." Her dark-haired lover fired back placing a hand on top her head. She'd let her shields down around him so he felt obliged to do the same for her. "Hearing you talk like this, it makes me feel happy. When I first met you I can't say I wasn't scared of you, despite being one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen you still scared me, matter of fact, I think I was attracted to you because you were kind of scary."

"You really do have odd tastes, don't you?" She giggled placing a little kiss on his cheek.

Once their short bout of laughter ended Akira chose to continue. "Back then all I had was a gut feeling that you were a nice person beneath everything. Every time I caught a glimpse of that person you said you used to be I felt more and more determined to make you realize you still were that person. You kept telling me over and over again that as "The Plague" your job wasn't to help people, but I could see deep down you were still a doctor. The more of you I saw I guess the more attracted to you I became. In the end I saw a woman worth loving, and I decided that if you'd have me I'd do everything in my power to be the boyfriend you deserve. I know fail at times-"

"When?" Knowing where his train of thought was going Tae knew she had to speak up not or else her young lover would get the wrong idea. Sitting up straight she crossed her arms shooting him with a silencing glare. "I was _very_ angry when you showed up at my clinic two weeks ago looking like you'd just be tortured for information, and I was downright pissed off when you told me you were." A shudder ran through her recalling the night she watched the news announcing the capture of the Phantom Thieves' leader and his supposed suicide. "I felt like someone had just driven a spear through my heart and all I could do was sit there in my chair grasping for air until the end finally came for me. But then…you showed up, you looked like crap, but at least you were alive. I'll admit hearing your story made me feel…a little better. At least you didn't go and get the crap beaten out of you for nothing."

"You think I enjoy being a human punching bag?" Akira inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You get to be treated by me." Her answer brought a smile to his face and they shared another quick kiss. "You say you saw a woman worth loving in me, well when I came to Leblanc after you confused to me it was because I realize you were a man worth loving." Framing his face with both her hands Tae gave him the most heartfelt smile she could. "You're worth it Akira, all the worry, long nights without sleep, and stress, you're worth it all to me."

It was hard to fight back the lone tear that slid from his eye hearing those words. Tae happily wiped it away with her thumb before moving back in to kiss him. Fire lit their souls as the passionate feelings they'd been careful releasing all exploded outwards. Her breasts squashed against his chest as he pulled her in closer. The back of Akira's hand became gripped by his lover's right hand while her left trailed down to his lower side. In turn Akira felt the need to feel her flesh against his. He gripped the corners of her shirt just as she had done to him and pulled upwards.

A purple bra holding in a set of moderately sized breasts, Tae held no shame in showing them off allowing her boyfriend to gawk at them. She took a lot of pride in being able to make heads turn as she walked by on the street. Seeing him try in vain to fight off the lustful urges circulating his body was cute but I didn't satisfy her. With a seductive chuckle she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra strings allowing her tits to happily bounce free. "Out of curiosity, how long have you thought about fucking me?"

Akira weighed his options before responding, despite being in a relationship with Tae he still wanted to respect her as a woman. That restraint was barely holding against the raging hormones inside him. "I respectfully choose not to answer." He grounded out.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm unattractive?" To emphasis her point she juggled her breasts, making sure to pinch her nipples in full view of her boyfriend. Like vipers his hands shot out and gripped her tits, madly groping them as he leaned in to kiss her. "Don't play coy with me Akira," she finally said when he pulled away. Placing both hands over top his she guided him in massaging her jiggling breasts while she began to grind against his waist, feeling his increasingly hard member through his pants. In time she'd get to that, but for now she just enjoyed the pleasure of making out while having her breasts fondled.

When the couple pulled back their faces were red as tomatoes, far cries from their usually cool and collected appearances. Neither Akira nor Tae could deny there was something enchanting about seeing the other looking so flustered and disheveled. Akira smiled as he saw something mischievous yet passionate flicker in the hazel eyes of his lover. This had gone from simple sex to something more.

Tae stepped away from him then kneeled at the foot of the bed. Still wearing that seductive smile she reached for his belt and began to unhook it then unzip his pants. Her dark-haired lover remained absolutely silent during all of this, only turning his head away when she finally discarded his jeans and boxer's leaving his cock free to stand upright. Personally Tae found it cute whenever he got embarrassed while they were having sex. It was something of an innocent charm she cherished and didn't want to go away as they continued their relationship.

As usual his breaths got incredibly quiet as she began licking his member like a popsicle. Tae always started out slow preferring to rile Akira up before moving into the main course. Her scented lips had an almost magical effect on the teenager that often left him gripping the bedsheets with such strength it seemed any second he'd tear them to shreds. After several slow and tantalizing licks she engulf his full member in her mouth, shooting a quick glance her boyfriend's way just to see how he was reacting. Akira was getting better at holding himself together, but he still had a long way to go.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh."

She didn't need to ask if he was enjoying himself, based on the jerking of his hips and his constant moans he was, greatly. While Tae made have had many faults, this was one thing she could always take pride in-showing her lovers a damn good time when she wanted to.

Taking his cock into her hand she began to bob up and down while massaging his balls bringing a new level of pleasure to the Phantom Thief as she knew exactly which nerves needed stimulation to drive her partner towards an orgasm. Eventually she felt his hand fall over her head, a clamp to keep her in place as she continued blowing him. When she rose his hand gently pushed her back down while his cock was pushed upwards.

"T-Tae!"

At times she'd pull away just enough to lick the tip of his member. Her mouth was growing hotter by the second and if it was possible Akira was getting harder as well. It was like they fed off of each other's growing sex drive.

"Tae!"

Akira's cum was hot and warm, exactly how she liked it. Happily swallowing the entire load she felt fire run through her body as it traveled down her throat into her body. Now fully active Tae kept her lips on Akira's penis making sure to eat up every last drop of cum that burst forth. Only when the well seemingly ran dry did she pull away, standing up with cum running down her lips. With a few flicks of her red nails she scooped up the cum and licked her herself clean in full view of her beloved guinea pig. Once she was finished she winked at him silently thanking him for the delicious treat.

"Your turn." Akira's cool voice said after a minute of silent tension. Grinning Tae fell towards him, naturally he caught her in his arms and kissed her before rolling them over so he was on top. The sixteen year-old trailed sweet kisses down the back alley doctor's body, only stopping at her boobs to massage and lick them as she'd done to his penis. Tae's lustful moans made his veins carry fire into every part of his body. In time he'd have her howling in pleasure as she'd planned to do to him. After he'd had his fun with her chest he continued down to where he found her parted legs waiting. The first time they slept together Tae had mentored him through it, her naturally having twice as much knowledge and experience then Akira did. Ever since did he liked to think he was using the knowledge she'd taught him well.

"Mmmmm, better, oh so much better." She moaned racking one hand through her hair while the other gripped the rustled sheets.

Mentally grinning Akira continued eating her out enjoying every sound the sexy doctor made when his tongue flickered across her bud. Barely a minute after he'd started both of her wholesome legs wrapped around his head locking him into place, like a fly caught in a spider's web. Feeling her grip tighten Akira added two fingers into the mix causing his blue-haired lover to let out a sexually howl he was sure echoed throughout the apartment. Though she'd told Akira around here people were used to such things a part of him still couldn't help but worry. Said worry all but vanished as he heard the hot and heavy voice of Tae begging him to lick her more. _Who am I to refuse a lady?_

With her vagina and clitoris under siege Tae knew it was only a matter of time before her release came; her attempting to fight it off was one part pride and another part her trying to prolong the euphoric pleasure for as long as humanly possibly. Between breaths she managed to steal a glance at the patch of dark hair nestled between her legs. That sealed the deal. "Akira!"

No food or beverage Akira had ever tasted would compare to Tae's juices. Personally he never really tried to place what her cum tasted like, all that mattered was it was absolutely delicious, just like her lips and nipples. As she'd done for him he didn't pull back until her nectar stopped flowing, he greedily lapped up every drop he could. Pushing himself up with his hands he saw an immensely red-faced Tae trying to catch her breath as her chest rose and fell like waves on the ocean. Silently he moved his way up until they were eye-to-eye again. Without missing a beat Tae grabbed his head and brought him down for another kiss, they both enjoyed the residue tastes they'd left in the other's mouth. Breaking apart Akira fell to her side, for the moment he was content in catching their breath side by side instead of speaking straight to the finale.

Leaning into his shoulder she listened to the constant thumping of his heart in silent bliss. _You've got a strong heart Akira, physically and mentally. I'm happy it's all mine now._ She thought placing a sweaty hand over his chest. One of her favorite things about Akira was the constant warmth he seemed to radiate, no matter how cold the outside world whatever inner flame he carried within always seemed to re-energize everyone and everything around him.

"Tae?"

"Hm?" It took one look into his grey eyes for her to see his question, it took a second for her to respond. Happily mounting her young lover she positioned herself directly above his erect member. With a relieved sigh she brought herself down connecting them in the most intimate way possible. "I love this." She whispered adjusting to the feel of having his growth back inside of her. It'd felt like it'd been months since they'd made love when in reality it'd only been two weeks. Looking down at him she saw he had similar thoughts, pushing a few strands of hair away from his face Tae rocked her hips forward telling him she'd be the one taking the lead this time. Almost a second later she felt his hands latch onto her hips. "Good boy," She giggled looking back down at her lover.

Tae's unrestricted moans of pleasure was music to Akira's ears. She deserved this after the rollercoaster that had been the past three weeks. "I'm lucky to have a woman like you." He chuckled burying himself deeper into her hot and tight snatch. Tae's inner walls responded by tightening around him, her hands locked his shoulders in a vice grip keeping him from getting up, not that he wanted to. As far as Akira was concerned the appearance of Tae above him, her face red, boobs bouncing, and body covered in sweat was enough to keep him stimulated. Though Tae did most of the work in bringing herself down driving his rod deeper and deeper into her he made sure to thrust as hard and as fast as he could when he saw the chance.

The pair's cries of utter bliss resounded through the apartment, and probably the hallway as well. Neither of them felt any shame in that fact, this night was for them and damn anyone who said otherwise.

Filling the inside of the apartment were the lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the fiery howls of two people in love. Their passionate shouting continued to rise until they knew they were on the peak of a mutual release.

"AKIRA!"

"TAE!"

His member exploded within her snatch, her snatch exploded around his member. All the strength the pair had vanished as it all rushed out during their respected releases. Literally Drained of all energy the two laid down flat against the bed, basking in the afterglow of their love making allowing only the noise of the outside world through the window to break the silence in the room. Tae remained upright, using Akira's sweaty chest as a ledge to keep herself that way while she tried to catch her breath. Droplets of sweat fell from her face onto his well-toned chest.

"That never gets old." Akira finally said after a prolonged bout of silence. Hearing those words made the gothic doctor chuckle before she allowed herself to fall once again into the loving arms of her boyfriend. "Next time I get to be in charge, ya' know, maybe for a Christmas present."

"I guess you do deserve a reward for being such a good guinea pig." She giggled giving him a butterfly kiss on his collarbone. "Thanks for letting me get all that stuff off my chance."

"Anytime." The grey-eyed teen laughed placing a light kiss on top her head before shutting his eyes.

Even if she had to share him with the rest of the Tae knew Akira Kurusu would always be hers when the dust settled. As a couple they'd have their ups and downs, their trials and triumphs, and times like this were definitely the latter. That was what she was grateful for and what gave her the strength to toughen it out, and how she would continue to do so as long as needed.

That, and the well-prepared meals he created for her such as the curry he'd made them for dinner upon awaking certainly helped.

* * *

 **A lemony one-shot based on that tension-filled month of December. Even though Tae's a pretty strong woman Akira's…unique condition would still probably get to her a little so I decided to write a little bit about that. I've got one last Persona story planned for this year, and of course it'll be a Christmas one so be on the look out everyone!**


End file.
